


In Which...

by orphan_account



Series: Band Days [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, M/M, Mostly Centers around Bertolt's POV, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bertolt Hoover plays clarinet in his eighth-grade band.A saxophone, Reiner Braun, sits right behind him.What can go wrong?





	In Which...

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I won't delete this one.
> 
> But for real, I'm gonna contribute to the Reibert tag and actually saturate it with a Reibert fic.

Bertolt hated the other clarinets. 

They either didn't play or were complete bitches. Sometimes both. He was a first-row clarinet and knew he would be the first chair after their playing test. He didn't mean to brag too much, but he knew he was the best player out of them all. It wasn't hard to tell, all you had to do was listen.

Right now though, he sat the fourth chair in the first row and in front of his way too longtime crush. Reiner Braun. Reiner Braun was the saxophone sitting almost directly behind him that shouted out, made comments on everything, kicked his chair and winked at him.

A lot. 

But that's just how guys in this school acted, it wasn't a huge deal. 

But he still let himself fall for it and take it as a sign.

_A sign of what?! That you're his friend? You're not going to be any more than that to him, Bertolt Hoover._ He sighed as he put his clarinet together and tongued at his reed and thought about the boy behind him. 

_Maybe he just secretly likes me and won't admit it because of the ridicule?_ Yeah, that was a lie he could get himself to believe. Ymir and Tori were open about their relationship and almost never got openly ridiculed about it. But that may also be due to the fact that Ymir would kick the shit out of anyone who would dare do that anyways. 

So that was still not a plus for him.

Or, he could face the unfortunate, hard reality of the situation he was in. That he was in love with a guy that would  ** _probably_** never love or like him back. 

"Hey, you gonna hand in your sight read?" One of the clarinets had asked him. Isabel Magnolia. 

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Here," he scrambled for his sheet music and handed it in. He turned back to his clarinet and immediately felt his case kicked over onto his feet again. Bertolt tried to hold back a smile but failed and started to grin stupidly. He still didn't say anything and went back to putting his reed in. 

His band teacher, Mr. Zacharais started to talk and everyone else hushed and finger through warmups, himself included. 

"Set." Bertolt lifted his instrument and took a breath. Then, he began playing and everything he did from that point came as easy as breathing. His fingers danced and glided on the keys for a moment he thought nothing could ruin how amazing he thought he was playing. 

And then there was a large kick aimed at the back of his chair. More particularly aimed at his actual back. 

It didn't matter though because he let out a large and very audible squawk right at the end of the song.

_Great just great, Bertolt Hoover. Why couldn't you just keep it together and actually play? Why can't you just turn around and tell him to cut it out and maybe even embarrass the hell out of him? Oh, wait, because you actually don't care that he kicks your chair and gets to embarrass you? You're really just that happy he's even paying attention to you? Jeez, get over yourself already. He's not even your best friend yet or hell, your friend at all really._

After an extremely short thinking session, Bertolt whipped his head around and found Reiner Braun staring too hard at his music. The saxophone looked like he was going to burst. The clarinetist looked at the other saxophones for help but they were either looking at their books, or at the director. 

_Like normal people. Speaking of which..._

"Hoover, turn around," Mr. Zachraius stated dryly. 

"Mr. Braun, is there something funny that you would like to share with the band?"

Reiner stopped and cleared his throat and waited for a moment like he was going to actually tell everyone what he did.

"No."

"Thank you. Everyone turn to page 32 and we can begin another chorale and percussion pag-" 

Bertolt started to drown out the director's words with his own thoughts. 

He spared a glance behind him one last time and thought that the blonde was looking back at him. Reiner shifted his gaze down to Bertolt's and raised his brow. 

_Of course, he wasn't looking at me. Please, remind me why I like this guy again._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn't super long. I'm working on longer one atm.


End file.
